Polygraph, now
by Edwardxlovesxme
Summary: Edward finds out what Bella did nad decides to punish her. Dominant Edward and Bella is a vampire. Orginally 2nd chapter of Untouched. READ AND REVIEW! Come on 345 hits and 2 reviews? Show me some love!


(A/N: In my mind dark dominant Edward cusses a lot

(A/N: Okay so originally this was the second chapter of another story I have written, _Untouched_, but the Emmet/Bella combo scared a lot of people off. I think that this story could stand on its own so I posted it. Dark, dominant Edward, yeah! I was thinking about writing this from Bella's pov, because I've never done dominant Edward from her pov. So please read and REVIEW!!)

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters etc, etc.

_**Polygraph, Now – The Spill Canvas**_

_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

I wanna tear apart your room  
to see if what you say is true  
Darling don't you lie, lie to me  
I wanna break into your heart  
to see why you want us apart  
Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown

According to you we don't click,  
that's a blatant lie and you know it  
Angel, what are you hiding from me?  
If there is truly another secret lunch-break,  
working late lover  
then I would die, but at least then I'd be free

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown

I know Bella is sexually frustrated. The truth is, so am I.

Nothing has really changed since we met twenty years ago. Bella is still throwing herself at me and I am still refusing, although not in the same way. Yes, Bella and I do have intercourse, while not in the way either of us truly want to. Nevertheless, I am terrified of scaring her off, just as I was so long ago.

Do not hear me wrong, Bella and I love each other very dearly through all of this. A wall has just built itself between us due to our irresolvable sexual tension. Bella always says that she _**wants**_ me to lose control, that she _**wants**_ it faster and harder. She does not know of the type of beast she is encouraging. Naive Bella has no idea what _**justly**_ pleases me.

Plus, it is probably all in my mind anyway. I always interpret her actions much more sexually than she intends them. I have no idea what else she could want faster or harder from if she was not talking about sex.

When I had left this morning, I was alone. That is until Rosalie followed me and feebly attempted to seduce me. I deserted her in the forest a lengthy time back. She still pursues me after the how many years that I have been rejecting her. When she and Emmett are fucking, she _screams_ out my name in her mind. It is really quite maddening because as I am lying in bed with my Bella at night, and not only do _we_ have to listen to their crude screeching, but _my mind_ is bombarded with Rosalie's resentful fantasies.

So I am here alone in the Alaskan wilderness with only my thoughts, and they start to drift. When my mind is not being assaulted by the droning ramblings of those around me, my conscience floats to _Bella._ Her human existence comes to my memory habitually.

_I run through the forest, my senses dull from the clammy June air. My unclothed chest heaving with needless breaths, my bare feet cannot even feel the piercing stones I know I run across. The foliage starts to thin and her scent faintly enters my brain. I scale up the siding of her house and enter through the window, lured by the irresistible aroma. When I stand upright in her bedroom I inhale deeply one last time, for when Bella and I are in close proximity to each other I try to breathe little, if any. I have just finished hunting, and have taken down four buck. But, no matter how much I drink beforehand, my throat _**always**_ burns for her. _

_My jeans are damp, so I remove them before climbing into bed with _**her**_.__Her back is to me, her hair releases a lovely floral bouquet into the air. I am inebriated from her presence. I shift myself closer to touch her fully clad form to my virtually nude body. At least I thought she was clothed. My fingers extend out to validate my worries. Ah _**fuck**_. All that protects her delectable, alabaster tits from me is a flimsy strapless bra. The back of my hand runs down to the small of her back, petrified that if I venture any lower, my true beast will unleash himself. _

_She is only conscious of my desire for her blood. She says that it does not scare her; that _**I **_do not scare her. Ha! If she even knew what I think as she lays in my arms at night, I vow that would send her running. How I think about defiling her in the most sinful ways. By defiling her, I do not mean it against her will, just in my fantasies she is always hesitant to bend to my demands at first. But after I "dazzle" her, she surrenders to me absolutely. I imagine her easily broken, human body beneath me shuddering uncontrollably at my touch. In my darkest fantasies, I restrain her, not allowing her to move unless I dictate so._

_It is so dreadfully debauched. I have never even seen her naked, yet I daydream about binding her up and fucking her. If that would not scare her off, she simply has no sense of self preservation. _

_My mind shocks back into reality at the recognition that what I have sought after for so many prolonged months, is right at my fingertips. They linger centimeters above the top of her panties, trembling in fear that she may turn around and shriek in repulsion at my actions. They drag down, committing to memory the elaborate detailing of the lace. The material ends unexpectedly, half way down her ass, leaving my fingers flat against her searing hot skin. I feel the most innate "itch" to pinch down on the supple flesh underneath my hand. My shallow breathing wavers in anticipation. My hand, little by little progress downward until met by the curve of her ass. I cup it finely, as not to awaken the angel alongside me. My eyes roll to the back of my head, "Fuck" I puff out. The tenderness of her skin overwhelms me, yet I still keep hold of enough discipline to halt my compulsion to squeeze down. _

_My free hand travels back up her spine to the clasp of her bra. Do I have any conscience? Here I am, all but raping my trusting, virgin girlfriend in her sleep. She only dressed herself like this because she did not think I would be coming to see her. The month of June is hot and muggy, she just needed relief from the heat. I ceaselessly take advantage of her. In my wicked mind she put this on with the intention of pleasing _**me**_._

"Do it. She wants this too, you know she does." _My mind spits at me._

_I cannot oppress it any longer. My fingers fumble with the small metal clips that hold her breasts from me. They release, letting her bra fall slack in front of her. My other hand still grips her ass. I snake my hand around her ribcage. I am not going to feel her breast, I lay my hand just under it. I obtain satisfaction from just knowing that I am inches from touching her exposed chest. I want her to be alert while I twist her nipples, while I nip at the delicate peaks of her tits. I want hear the squeals of gratification she only emits for my ears. To be in absolute control over her satisfaction. But I will wait, as long as I need to._

My recollection is interrupted by Emmett's mental voice. _"Fuck yeah Bella. Ah, suck harder. Shit! And Edward wouldn't let her do this? Dickhead. Her lips are so plump, they look so great on my cock." _

What the _**FUCK**_? Why the fuck is Bella sucking on _my_ brother's dick?

He could not be raping her, she is stronger than any of us. She is doing it willingly?

"**That insolent whore." **

How could she do this to me? She knows that if her life no longer existed that I would take my own. I would sacrifice _everything_ for her, and she repays me by giving Emmett a blowjob? And I know exactly what she is thinking too, I do not even have to be able to read her mind to figure it out. Something along the lines of, _"Edward just wants me to be happy, he doesn't care how I go about doing it. I bet when he finds out he'll apologize for not satisfying my desires." _Yes she would be right, according to the twenty years of pitiful, sniveling Edward she has seen. But my true self, the one I have hidden from her, will not stand for this.

"_She has brought this upon herself" _I reason.

I bolt through the forest, back towards the house.

"_Oh, I am really going to give it her, she deserves it."_

The house comes into my view, and I see Bella standing in our room, waiting for me to come back and ask for forgiveness.

"_Yeah right, you unthankful little bitch."_

She cannot see me yet I am sure, so I decide to enter the back door and _surprise_ her. A note is tacked to the door,

_Edward,_

_I know what you are going to do, (as usual) and what you are looking for is in Carlisle's office. Try not to scare her too badly._

_ Alice_

I open the door softly, I am positive she still hears, but her feet do not tread on the wooden floor above.

Carlisle's office is neat as pin, yet I cannot locate what I seek. He archives all his inventions, theories and cures chronologically. Right now I am looking through 2008, the year I _infected_ her. Carlisle invented something most remarkable and dangerous that year. A type of cable not even a vampire can break. The chemical compound is a fusion of uranium, lead and vampire venom. Carlisle still has not even come up with a hypothesis as to what our venom is comprised of. The cable was created to hold down Bella during her transformation, in the event her body started to thrash. We never had to use it, so it has never been tested, _until tonight_. I pick up the spool it is wound on and begin to scale the stairs to _**her**_.

My temper boils hotter with each step I climb. She hears me coming and lifts the shield from her mind momentarily, just long enough to summon her memory of fucking Emmett like a slut in the front seat of the Ferrari that I _gave_ to her.

"_Come and get me Edward. I'm _**so**_ scared of you." _She taunts in her mind before sealing it from me.

My death grip on the cable tightens as I reach the top of the stairs. I turn to the right and march down the shadowy corridor to the bedroom I share with _her._

I unlock the door calmly and go into the room. My Bella stands facing the window, wearing merely a sheer blue robe and a pair of lacy panties. She does not turn to face me, still expecting me to fall at her feet and supplicate. I lob the cord on the bed, thankful now for the metal bed frame we selected. It is going to be very useful for what I was planning.

"I accept you apology Edward, I knew you would understand."

My fury is so powerful I almost growl at her complacency. She _**needs**_ to be taught a lesson. That she cannot regard me as some pussy and proceed to walk all over me.

I approach her, remaining silent. I stop behind her, glaring down at the rear of her brunette head.

"So Bella, what did you do while I was away?" Straining to keep my speech at a somewhat regular tone.

"I only sought from Emmett what you couldn't seem to provide for me." She spurts out apathetically.

I snatch her wrists and trap them behind her back. "I suppose I have some lost time to compensate for then." I snarl into her ear.

"W-what do you m-mean Edward?" She asks somewhat frantic.

"I _**mean**_, that after all of these years of forbidding myself, I am finally going _**fuck**_ you the way I have always wanted to."

Her breathing wavers in bewilderment, she has never heard me swear, and especially not at her.

"Do I scare you now, Bella?"

"N-no, I'm n-not afraid of you." She stammers

"Hm, wrong answer." I slam her body against the glass panes.

"Oh." she pants. My body still has not touched hers, only my arms push her.

"So will you stop you lying to me now? Because really Bella, I hope you continue to fabricate your responses. It only justifies the nastier things I will be doing to you tonight." I murmur into her hair.

"Uh, um."

"Bella, I need a reply." I press on her again, now my erection is rubbing against the small of her back, and her face is plastered flat against the window.

"Ooh!" She breathes. "Uh, whatever you want Edward."

"You are damn right," I sneer "Tonight you are going to pay for what you did to me. I can do this a multitude of ways, _Bella_." I utter her name like a curse. "I could take you from behind right against this window, so that any of our neighbors or family members could see me _**fucking**_ you like the slut you are. I know you would enjoy that _Bella,_ but regrettably I already have something intended for you. "

"Mmm, tell me Edward." Her head falls back onto my chest.

I have rope here, I am going to tie you to the bed Bella, so I will have free roam over your body. I will start with your tits, _God_, you know how much pleasure I take from them. I will pinch and play with them until they are soft and sore. Then I will travel down to your pussy, and I will eat you out until you feel like shrieking my name. You may or may not cum, it depends on your behavior. And I _know_ how wet and ready you will be for me, so I will slam into you until I am done. You will cum when I tell you if at all." I snarl it into her neck before finishing, "I am going to fuck you so hard, you will not be able to walk tomorrow."

Her body convulses jerkily each time I utter a new act, her anticipation is filling my senses.

"Do not be so eager, _Bella,_ I am sure this will be a long process. You have always been obstinate, and tonight I do not anticipate any different." I whisper it into the crook of her neck. "I suppose I could give you a small foretaste of what I have been proposing." Or, I could just begin right now."

I move her wrist from behind her back to above her head and start grinding her hips.

"Alice said you were going to _punish_ me. Are you really?" She says snatching at any kind of control she can find.

"Bella dear, you are the one who is trapped between a window and an irate, horny vampire, this is not the time for you to be questioning anything."

"I guess that answers it then."

I cannot stand her haughtiness anymore, I am in control tonight.

I hoist her wrists still higher above her head, forcing her onto her tiptoes. I guide us over to the bed, continuing to nibble at her neck. We move as one, with every bite I make at her, she arches her back and pushes her hips towards me. When I feel the backs of my knees hit the bed, I twirl her around and toss her on her back.

"Do not move a muscle." I scowl through clenched teeth.

I pick up the cord, unwinding it enough to make a loop around Bella's wrists before knotting it in the wrought iron of the bed frame.

"I just thought I would inform you Bella, that no matter how relentlessly you struggle, this rope is unbreakable."

She whimpers at the realization that I would truthfully be taking her tonight. Whether in fear or anticipation, I am not entirely sure.

I climb onto the bed wearing just my jeans. Bella still clad in her robe and blue panties, immobile due to her restraints. I seize the delicate negligee and run it between my forefinger and thumb. "I truly do like this Bella, but it really is pointless in regards to our current activities."

Her nipples, stiff from excitement, are clearly visible through the robe. My hands trace up and down her scarcely covered body.

"Ah, oh." I hear the cable scrape against the iron bars

"Mm, seems I did not plan this out very well. How am I supposed to remove your robe while your arms are restrained? I think I will just have to rip it off of your tight, little body."

"You could untie me Edward." She little more than whispers it out in a moan.

"Ah well, it does not shield you from my eyes entirely. I will just have to work around it. Now these wretched panties of yours are an entirely different story."

Even though her legs are left free, I still proceed to rip her panties in two, attempting to stress a point to her.

"You are _mine_ Bella. You have been mine since the first day I saw you. You will _always_ be mine." I growl at her. I lift the destroyed undergarment to my nose and draw in a prolonged breath.

"You are so wet for me Bella. Does the idea of me loosing control excite you? I am going to take you, and have you anyway I wish to."

"Oooh, _please._ Edward, I want you so badly."

"Bella, I think we both can agree that after what you did with Emmett to punish me, you are not in the position to ask me of anything."

The sides of her robe have fallen, fully revealing her beautiful chest. No matter what she ever does to hurt me, I could never truly be angry with such an exquisite creature.

"I still love you Bella, do not doubt it. Do not _ever_ doubt that I love you." I murmur that before dominating her mouth with mine. Sucking on her lower lip, savoring her sweet taste. I support myself by putting my hands on either side of her head. She rolls her body in waves trying to relieve some of the tension between her legs.

I sit up straight while still straddling her. I reach down to pinch her nipples. I lift her breasts up by just the peaks. Her moans and squeals compel me to hang on a little longer before releasing, allowing her breasts to fall back into their normal position on her chest.

"Ah, ah! OW!"

I chuckle slightly and she shoots me a dirty look.

"Bella, you should not be angry with me now, remember, I am in _complete_ control of everything tonight, including your pleasure."

I bring my hands to her chest again but this time I take one of both of her breast in my hands and start to squeeze. Her hips begin to buck up under me in a rhythm. Her sex would graze up against the underside of my erection through my jeans, causing us to grunt in unison.

I drop my mouth to her breast. It looked even more exposed now due to the positioning of her arms. I kiss and massage her nipple with my mouth. I know I am going too slowly, but that is the point. To build her up gradually until she just cannot stand it any longer and begs and pleads to me to fuck her senseless. Moreover it was more entertaining for me this way.

"More Edward." She groans

_Not yet my Bella,_ my mind utters.

I lift myself from her and roll off of the bed. She releases an upset mumble at the lack of pressure. I undo the button fly and tug my jeans quickly. I forewent the luxury of boxers this morning, premonition I guess. The lids of her eyes dropped and she chewed on her lip euphorically. I enjoy immeasurably how much just the sight of me arouses her.

When I am totally "in the buff" I notice the splendor of her position. The way her arms form a "v" above her head, which in turn cause her breast to elongate on her petite torso. Her tiny waist flows into her deliciously round hips. And her legs, _oh god_, they seem to go on forever. Right now they are propped up and collapsed against each other, concealing what I am searching for. It is a testament to what I say to her almost every day, "You are truly a dangerous creature." Because, here she is tied up at my hand but I am the one frozen in place with lust.

I climb atop the bed once more, and begin to place feather light kisses up her milky legs. When I reach the joining of her hip and thigh, the smell of her excitement nearly makes me orgasm at this very moment.

"Bella you smell so goddamn incredible." I mutter at her inner thigh. This is where I am _really_ going to tease her. I run my straight, angular nose along he outer lips, reveling in the scent that surrounds my senses. Bella struggles to push her pussy closer to my face, I snigger again at her actions. I stick out the tip of my tongue, tracing the same pattern my nose just drew. Her thighs hold tightly around my head, attempting to increase my pace. I pick up my head and give her a stern look. I push her legs apart, deciding I should hold them there, Bella was never one to listen to authority. My teeth toy with her clit, my strength being tested by Bella's wriggling legs.

I get up, I cannot take this anymore. We are so ready for each other, it seems silly to continue my teasing.

"Bella, you know there is only one way you can ever sincerely apologize to me right?"

"What is it? I'll do _anything_."

"I do not care that you are tied up, you better try your fucking hardest to make me cum like I have never before."

"I promise I will Edward, just fuck me already!"

"I _love _hearing you beg." I growl this right before I thrust into her. There would be no slow buildup now. I pound deeper and faster into her than I ever have before. I brace myself by gripping her tits.

"Uh, ugh, mm, oh, _fuck!" _I cannot concentrate on anything but the immense pleasure waving through me. Bella's moans and groans are only white noise now. I am not trying to be a selfish dick, my own euphoria is just too great to gather a coherent thought. I release my grip on her chest moving it to her waist, allowing her breasts to bounce in time with my thrusts.

"Bella, are you not sorry for what you did to me?" I roar out, the bed shakes under the power of my thrusts.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"Than show me!"

She starts to grind the opposite direction of my thrusts, multiplying the friction by what seems like thousands. I am close but have not broken through the barrier of frustration.

My hands fly to the headboard, increasing the amount of leverage, I hear the metal bending in my grasp.

"Mm, mm, oh, ah, ah!" Her orgasm is coming on fast.

"Bella, I am not going to allow you to cum until you are done apologizing to me." I grunt out.

"But I'm _so_ close! Please let me cum Edward, you feel so fucking amazing! Emmett was just a pathetic excuse."

Her admission sends me over the edge. My stomach contracts and feels like it is on fire. My cock begins to pulse erratically, I fling my head back and pump unimaginably faster.

"Cum now Bella! Cum for me, cum with me!"

My venom shoots out in long bursts as her pussy milks me for all I am worth. I reach up and release her wrists before her orgasm ends. She immediately heaves her freed body against mine, gripping as tight as she can on my shoulders.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, ah! EDWAAAARD!" My name echoes through our home. I grin against her neck, my orgasm may be over but I find enormous pleasure from listening to hers. I lean back and pull her to my chest.

"I am so sorry." Bella's eyes grow big and I know if that if she could, tears would be rolling down her flawless cheeks.

"It is okay Bella, I love you." I drag my thumb across her cheekbone and plant a kiss on her hairline.

"B-but you d-don't forgive me d-do you?" She bawls without tears now. Her superficial breaths catch in her throat.

"You just hurt me so horribly Bella. Why?" I run my fingers through her hair, trying to reassure her that I am not mad at her, just hurt.

"I always hinted at what I wanted from you but you never seemed to catch it. And I was worried that if I came right out and said it you would regard me as some kind of sexual deviant and…." She chokes on the words in her mouth. Her head ducks into my chest and her body trembles in dry sobs.

"And what Bella? I will _never _judge you, just tell me." I kiss the crown of her head. My angel's sobbing fades into heaving and sniveling.

"I was afraid you would call me a nympho and you wouldn't love me anymore." Our topaz eyes meet, hers project pure shame.

"Silly Bella," I laugh "I never took your offers up because I thought I was construing your words incorrectly in my mind. The truth being I have wanted it like this for a _very_ long time. I was afraid of frightening you away with my sick fantasies."

"You have more of these _situations _stored away in your mind? So it's not going to stop?" A mischievous smile overtakes her face.

"Not unless you want it to love"

"That won't be for a while"

"Thank God."

(A/N: So what did you think? I found it hard to write dominant Edward this time so please tell me how I did. There is a back story to this, Untouched as I mentioned before. I don't know if this is going to go anywhere, it depends on my inspiration level and if more than like 3 people want me to continue. So REVIEW please!!)


End file.
